1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to writing pads, and more particularly, to a writing pad that may also be used as a computer mouse pad.
2. State of the Art
Computer mouse pads have become a necessity to individuals who use a computer with a mouse. A computer mouse has a track ball at its bottom which touches contacts within the interior of the mouse. As the track ball is moved, specific contacts are triggered, and, subsequently, the movement of the pointer on the screen is controlled. To use a mouse effectively, the linear movement of the mouse across a surface is accurately translated to the rotational movement of the track ball. This can be frustrated if the surface is not sufficient to maintain the friction necessary to contact the track ball at all times. Accordingly, the mouse pad is used to maintain the friction necessary to control the track ball such that the track ball does not slip.
A problem with mouse pads is that they take up precious space on a desk already crowded with a computer and other computer accessories. Often, a user, who is taking notes, must place the note pad in his lap or in some other inconvenient position to take notes.
This very problem has been addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,010 to Murphy, disclosing a combination mouse pad and writing pad, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference. In particular, there is disclosed a mouse pad that includes a base with a non-slip bottom layer which is attached to a plurality of sheets of paper. Each of the sheets of paper include a textured surface that is thermographically printed thereon.
In thermography, obtaining the textured surface is accomplished through a multistep process. Essentially, a thermographic process includes the following steps: (1) a lithographic ink is printed in the conventional manner onto a paper substrate; (2) a powder resin is applied over the entire surface of the printed sheet while the ink is still wet; (3) the excess resin is vacuumed from the sheet leaving the image with a slight dusting of resin and the non-image area free of resin; and (4) passing the printed sheet through a heat chamber at a temperature sufficient to cause the resin to "puff" into a raised or textured surface. By utilizing the thermographic process to apply a textured surface to each sheet of paper, the textured surface allows the user to write on the textured paper and also effectively maneuver the mouse thereon.
However, in the above thermographic process, several disadvantages exist. To name a few, the thermographic process must be accomplished in a transfer batch of one. Further, the theremographic multi-step process must be applied immediately and sequentially since the lithographic ink dries in a matter of seconds. In addition, because of the degree of heat applied in the process, the process dictates that the paper substrate be thick enough not to curl or deform due to the changing humidity in the paper in the curing process. As a result, a high degree for potential error in the textured surface exists.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improvement in the manufacturing process of forming the textured surface on the sheets of paper that will maintain the ease for a user to write and effectively maneuver the mouse thereon.